


【昊坤】哥哥，我想长大

by Luca2018



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luca2018/pseuds/Luca2018
Summary: “Justin，你是不是不想长大？”180526 北京FM 速打文





	【昊坤】哥哥，我想长大

蔡徐坤作为队长，本来是单独一间，可Justin以“我和哥哥都过敏了，我俩住一起方便照顾对方，我要帮哥哥涂药，哥哥也要帮我涂的~”成功说服了工作人员，将他俩安排到了一间。

蔡徐坤穿着一件宽松的白色背心，软趴趴地靠在沙发上。“哥哥，当着这么多人的面这么肯定地说’撩’是我写的，是想跟大家宣布我俩的关系吗？”Justin把手搭在蔡徐坤肩上，挨着他坐了下来。“你还说我，你当着这么多人的面把我的手牵得死死的，到底谁更过分啦！”说罢还假装生气的将头偏到了一边。

Justin这辈子受不了的事没几件，其中一件就是受不了他的哥哥撒娇。他抬手捏起蔡徐坤的下巴，将头转向自己，粗鲁地吻了下去，贪婪地吮吸着哥哥丰满的嘴唇，惹得蔡徐坤轻哼了一声。

“哥哥，撩人的可不止我哦。”

说着就双腿分开跨坐到蔡徐坤的身上，手搭在沙发靠背，看着他最喜欢的人。

“哥哥，你今天在台上牵我的手，我怎么舍得放开。你在别人面前，总是不回应我。你今天太美了，我好想就这样把你操死在台上。”

Justin将手伸进了蔡徐坤宽大的背心，揉捏着胸前的两点，在他手指的刺激下，粉红色的两点很快就突起了。

“哥哥，你今天的动作太骚了，可以再骚给我看吗？”

蔡徐坤在他言语和手上动作的刺激下，立马红了脸。

“Justin，不要对哥哥说这些话，你还没长大呢。”

听到这句话的Justin瞬间变了脸色。

“哥哥，今天你在台上说我不想长大就算了，怎么现在还这么说？我到底长没长大，你不是最清楚了吗？”

说着便伸手熟练地脱下了蔡徐坤的背心和裤子。他一只手搂着蔡徐坤纤细的腰，开始啃咬他的脖子，另一只手从他的胸口一直游走到他长着毛的小腹，来回打了几个圈后移到了下面已经勃起的性器套弄了起来。

“哥哥，怎么老是这么口是心非呢？早就想要了吧？”

蔡徐坤拿手拍了一下埋头在他脖子落下吻痕的Justin，宠溺地说：“还不是因为我们小忙内成天折磨队长。”

Justin可受不了他的哥哥这么撒娇，握着哥哥性器的手撸动得越来越快，“呜呜……Justin……快点……”蔡徐坤的呼吸越来越急促，他知道他的哥哥快射了。但他决定惩罚一下他的哥哥，于是他按住了性器的前端。

“Justin你干嘛，难受……快放开……”

“哥哥，求我。” 

“你坏……求求你，Justin……”

Justin放开了手，蔡徐坤呜咽一声射了出来，乳白色的液体射在Justin的腹部，流下来滴在了他自己身上。

“哥哥，你扩张给我看吧。”

Justin拿出用了一半的粉色软膏，打开后挤在手心涂在了蔡徐坤的股间。他伸出一根手指往穴口轻按了一下，发现那里已经开始收缩着迎接他。

“哥哥，它好像很想要哦？今天你在台上骚给那么多人看，现在你只骚给我一个人看吧。”

他伸手摸了摸蔡徐坤的头表示鼓励，亲了亲他脸颊上生着的那颗摄人心魂的痣。

蔡徐坤委屈巴巴地嘟囔着说：“所以我才说，那个撩肯定是你写的。”

一边抱怨着，一边可怜巴巴按着Justin的指令开始爱抚起自己的下体，将纤细的手指一点一点伸进穴口。不知是异物的刺激还是爽，他发出了一声绵长的呻吟。接着他伸进了自己的第二指、第三指。Justin看着面色潮红操弄着自己的哥哥，性器愈发胀大。

他忍不住了。

Justin粗鲁地伸手扯开蔡徐坤的手，将自己早已饥渴难耐的性器捅进了蔡徐坤的粉穴。“唔……Justin，慢点……”蔡徐坤被他突如其来的插入痛得皱起了眉。Justin将性器插到最深处后停止了动作，吻了吻他的额头，然后吻上了他微张的玫瑰花一般的嘴唇。Justin伸出舌头划过皓齿，再略过上颚，最后吸住蔡徐坤的舌头，唇齿碰撞，舌头缠绵，发出的水声让整个气氛变得更加色情。“唔……Justin……你动一动……”Justin使劲顶了一下，问道：“想要吗？” 蔡徐坤咬了咬嘴唇，低声回答他：“想要……想要你操我。”

听到这话还不卖力的话，就真的不是男人了，一心想长大的Justin听到他的哥哥这么说，嘴角露出一丝邪邪的笑，抓紧蔡徐坤的纤腰，开始大开大合地抽动起来。他每一下都插到最深处，然后又抽出到穴口，然后再使劲插进去。“哥哥，你现在的样子比在舞台上还要骚。”

说罢，Justin便突然动了个歪念头。他将蔡徐坤抱起来，性器还插在他的下体。

“哥哥，你抱紧了。” 

蔡徐坤双腿盘在Justin腰间，双手紧紧搂住他的脖子。Justin抱着他来到了浴室洗漱台的镜子前，将人翻了个身面对镜子，用手揉捏着蔡徐坤白嫩的股瓣。

“哥哥，你真好看。”

蔡徐坤双手撑在洗漱台，看着身后的弟弟头发被汗濡湿成一缕缕，抽动着下体操弄着自己，他觉得性感极了。而他呢？双眼含泪，面色潮红，嘴唇被Justin亲得水润红肿，脖子上是他留下的吻痕，胸前粉嫩的两点也挺立着。连他自己都觉得，自己看起来太骚了，更别说身后那个人了。

Justin用行动证明了他的哥哥到底有多诱人。他喉咙发出闷哼，一下一下不留情面地撞击着蔡徐坤的甬道，囊袋击打着蔡徐坤肌肉线条好看的大腿，发出肌肤与肌肤碰撞的声音。他爱死了被他操弄着的人，毫不掩饰地直勾勾盯着镜子里的哥哥。这样的哥哥，只有我一个人见过。

Justin幼稚的占有欲在这一刻得到了最大的满足，得到精神满足的他，也在寻求着身体的满足。

“唔……啊……Justin，不要停……”

他的哥哥在他身下求着他，不停呻吟着，欲求不满地微张着嘴唇，呻吟也被他疯狂的动作打碎成了一个个细碎的淫叫。穴肉紧紧包裹着Justin的性器，在撞击到某一个光滑的部位后，蔡徐坤仰起头，胸口起伏变得更加急促。Justin开始朝着那个部位猛攻，蔡徐坤的眼神逐渐失焦，Justin抓着蔡徐坤的腰在一阵疯狂的抽插后，射在了他哥哥的里面，蔡徐坤也与他同时达到了高潮，整个人失去力气趴在了洗漱台上。

他将哥哥放进浴缸，放上水开始给哥哥擦拭身体。

 

“哥哥，都被我操多久了，怎么还觉得我没长大呢？”

“因为在我眼里，你永远都是我的小忙内呀，队长就应该疼爱小忙内不是吗？”

Justin张开双臂抱紧他的哥哥，揉着哥哥毛茸茸的小脑袋。

“哥哥，可在我眼里，你才是永远的小忙内哦。我已经长大了，就换我疼爱你，永远操你吧。”


End file.
